User talk:Marcus949
Hey, penguins! its me! marcus949! i'm a brave EPF agent, and i never back down from any situation whatsoever! If anyone wants to know what i do, just let me know! and herbert, i know thats you in the message below. Herbert's Message "sorry Penguin, but i wont fail! i know it was a trap! i have been studying about you.... now, try to trick me again.... if you can!!!........" Code...Raz's Message & Response Hey marcus This is Code...Raz :D Hope you still recognize me and sonic. Didn't know you play club penguin and skylanders. Good for you :) I'm raz1515 on club penguin and i don't have wii for skylanders :( But, it was a pleasure to meet you :D 9/11/12 (for me) --J.KnightoftheWind (talk) 17:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes. i remember you... i think. wait, now i remember. on Roblox. Ah its good to see you again. Hi Marcus! I read that your leaving. I just wanted to say that I understand and....... well I'll miss you! Kutos, Vampireprincess2 Club Penguin is no more Hello little agent, you and your friends always stand in MY way, but now, you will obey ME now! Think again, Herbert! You will be stopped! -- 23:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Wedding User:Historicalcp Since you cancelled comments, Troll mode has came early! YAAY! Nevermind, is it true that your marrying with Ronald McDonald? You are a McDonald's cashier confirmed by User:123Kitten1 =P SHUT UP. NO MORE TROLLING FROM YOU! EVEN AT THE WEDDING! Hm, might you marry I.M. Meen? Friends I've made a template for my friends, and you're one of them, so go ahead and put this on where ever you put your templates. Marcus, you have an extremely serious warning here because when Sid comes, you feed the troll! Luring him to your wiki is not a good thing because his original account is blocked globally so he shouldn't be on any wiki at all! Also, you are violating several other rules like cussing (I read the logs and Dororo said something about you cussing), excessive advertising and spamming caps! Now, this is your final warning so don't waste it or you get banned from chat for 2 weeks Well you blew your chance! Now you have to stay off chat for 2 weeks for using excessive caps after the warning! Ban evading got your ban length up a bit more! Don't create any more sockpuppets or it is 2 months Historicalcp wishes a Merry Christmas for you User:Historicalcp, ho ho ho, Merry Christmas Mucus949 ERMMM...Marcus949, sorrieh :-3 Anywayz, hope you have a great time and I wish you a Merry Christmas Mucus, here is a special present for you: Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) So I heard you're having problems with the Dark Legacy wiki? I am from the TDWiki, a place also on the Makuta's hit list. Our wiki is ready to take down Makuta and his wiki. So if you need help, find me on TDWiki and leave a message. Bye. 22:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 The End... isn't it? Ha ha ha! You may have won the Ultimate Battle, but this is not over, The Dark Legacy is destroyed, but the League of the Injustice shall rise again.... Ha ha ha ha! --Why so Serious? (talk) 22:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppets Hello Marcus, It seems you have operated several sockpuppets, such as and . Please do not create any further sockpuppets/ use existing sockpuppets, whether it's for editing, commenting, chatting, or for any other activity in the wiki. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:All 4 Sock Hi Marcus, Can you please link to thse accounts? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Wedding Date Dear Marcus949, what day is your wedding day on again? Herbert had to use the memory that had the date on it to put Operation: Blackout stuff on me... Chat ban Hi Marcust, It seems like a misunderstanding. You're now unblocked. I apologize for the inconvenience, Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) like this? alright, do you want your custom some-what like this? That'll do! Thanks! Okay. hope you enjoy!!! Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: RP Hi Marcus. I was interrupted from my homework, because I had to go grocery shopping. So I have not finished yet. I have a lot to do today and tomorrow, so I think we should finish it this weekend. How does that sound? ;) Sure! No problem at all. -- S h u r o w 00:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) St. Patricks Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Marcus949! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:57, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Marcus949! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I did the templates! Hi Marcus949, After a ton of trial and error, I managed to complete both templates (if you want color then I'm sorry it's all I could do :P). Anyway, the links are: *Template:Own3DS - Own a 3DS *Template:OwnLugiMansionDM - Own Lugi's Mansion Dark Moon Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! P.S. Are you going to record the Gotta Have a Wingman in-game parody? Small note. To Marcus: I sincerely regret nothing. Signed: --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 02:29, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block Discuss Hi Marcus, Do you talk about the stickman wiki? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Marcus, I'm sorry, but i'm a bit busy now. I cannot come and chat at the moment. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Due to your account swearing and it being your fault for letting Vic control your account, you are banned from chat until the 1st of May I have been dumped in the sea! 10:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Marcus, Can you please leave a message in my talk page, where you write all you have to say? I'm sorry if i sound impatient, but it would really be cleared if i have all you would like to say in one place. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:My Wiki's Chat What is your wiki's chat? -- Electro-Penguin, the super hero. You can contact me here. 13:47, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lolz Hi Marcus, Please note that as Lolz is new to the wiki, and this information was already "published", it's best to have a fresh start with a new account, if Lolz is interested. P.S. please remember to sign in talk spaces using 4 tildes (~~~~). Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:RP Hi Marcus, Users who see your user blog can go to your wiki, but announcing about it in the entire wiki would be somewhat similar to advertising. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Marcus, Please remember to sign when leaving messages on user talk pages and talk pages. to remind you, a signature can be added by adding: ~~~~ Or by pressing the http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/a/ad/Sigtime.png/17px-Sigtime.png button in edit mode. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat How is it urgent about the ban? Your ban ends tomorrow I have been dumped in the sea! 13:12, April 30, 2013 (UTC) : First of all, please send your whole message in just one edit! Secondly, Vic trying to multi-PM without us noticing is not a problem! We don't have to notice everything :P I have been dumped in the sea! 13:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: You ignored what I told you -_- And it is clearly your fault for making Vic swear by letting him access your join.me I have been dumped in the sea! 13:23, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unban Hi Marcus, If you were banned, please reset your password, and if possible, also do the same with your E-mail (make sure that those 2 have different passwords). Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Early Unblock Hello, Marcus. I have discussed with another admin about your early unblock and he has agreed that you should be unblocked. You are now unblocked and unbanned from chat. I trust you will not create any more sockpuppets to use on this wiki and will be very careful of what you say in chat. I know you wouldn't want to be blocked and banned from chat again. Welcome back to the wiki. -- 07:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat Marcus, I'm just trying to help you here, but please, and I mean PLEASE, stand up to all the people that are bullying you! -Techman129 Chat Behaviour Hello, I noticed what you did in chat today, which is against our policy. I heard that users were annoying you and teasing with such words as mucus. So, that resulted in you raging. Well, even if they did that you must be more mature and talk to an admin rather than doing such childish things. Anyway, I may want to talk to you in chat regarding that and I want to know who annoyed you and teased you. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 23:31, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Marcus, please keep in mind that you were just unblocked and unbanned, so you are in no position to "rage" in chat anyway. Behave in chat, or you will just be banned again. I'm just warning you so the same thing doesn't happen again. :Thanks, :-- 22:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hello There. i'm sorry for calling you Stupid and idiot... and, I Got banned from this wiki's chat accidentally. I MEAN IT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT... ALSO, I Come from Encyclopedia dramatica Re: Re: Chat Behavior Hi, Marcus. Regarding the message you left on Wolf-gangs's talk page, please note that you are responsible for your own account. Claiming another person was using your account will not work here. The same consequences apply no matter who uses your account. See the Account Responsibility Policy for more information. -- 04:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC)